


Snape x Rakepick - the non canon parody NSFW bullshit fanfic with a touch of BDSM only for strong viewers - discretion advised

by KBF_aka_Gecko



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBF_aka_Gecko/pseuds/KBF_aka_Gecko
Summary: DONT READ IT LOL I WROTE IT FOR FUNZIESYOU HAVE BEEN WARNEDWELL IF YOU REALLY WANT TO ENJOY IT, I HOPE YOUD AT LEAST HAVE SOME GOOD LAUGH READING THIS





	Snape x Rakepick - the non canon parody NSFW bullshit fanfic with a touch of BDSM only for strong viewers - discretion advised

Snape was in his usual dull mood, making space at his potion shelves. Dumbledore again wanted him to do the elixir, having similiar effects to the man pill ... Great I love to work after hours, though Snape. After a few minutes Snape began to mimic his usual behavior during the classes. Stared at the empty classroom, and said with his baritone "There will be no foolish wand waving in this classroom !". It was a good one, he loved to repeat this everytime. Oh damn, that would show them ! Snape started to bounce around, while singing "There will be no foolish wand waving in this classroom bitches !".   
\- Oh, you dont like the wand waving, do you ?  
Snape looked around, and found out that Rakepick was standing in his classroom in her usual adventurer robe. Her usual smile was quite tempting, but Snape remained calm.  
\- What are you doing here ? Get out of my classroom ... Pronto.  
\- Maybe I will ... But you made me very curious about the wand waving ... I still can remember how did you wave YOUR wand when we were at Hogwarts ...  
\- I have no clue what are you talking about. Go somewhere else, and play the curse breaker, before I ...  
\- Before you do what ?  
\- You dont wanna know ...  
\- I do, very much.  
Rakepick suddenly rushed at Snape, and threw her arms around Snape's neck, sealing it with a hot deep kiss. Snape was shocked by this unusual kind of behavior.  
\- What are you doing ? Get off me, you bi... I mean witch !  
\- Oh Severus ... Have you forgotten already ?  
\- I really tried to forget it all ... Patricia ...  
\- I still remember it very well ... You were so young, and so unexperienced. I had to teach you everything ... And I know I was your first ...  
\- No ... My first one was Lily ...  
\- Dont bullshit me ! I know you only touched yourselves, nothing more !  
\- Oh, so you do know stuff ... I also do know a few inconvienient facts from your life ...  
\- Well I know ... Thats why I came here. To convince you, to quickly forget about them ...  
Rakepick reached to the Snape's lower parts, and grabbed Snape's personal wand.  
\- Ah, big as always ... This is why that Potter was so jealous ...  
\- He was a horrific person to me ... Couldn't accept his fate ...  
\- I wonder if you really forgot everything ...  
\- I'm slowly starting to recollect ...  
\- So, what do you do for starters ?  
\- It's your job to prepare everything ...  
\- Good boy. Just wait a minute ...  
Rakepick quickly jinxed the doors shut, and took off her top, exposing her small tits. Then proceeded to undress Snape's pale body. Under his black robes, there was his usual black suit, Rakepick unpinned it slowly exposing his hairy chest.  
\- I already forgot about your small titties ... I have to say I kind of liked them ...  
\- Dont play big cups lover here, I saw this Evans girl undressed once, she looked almost like a boy. So flat ...  
\- Did you said anything ?  
Snape hit Rakepick in the face, and pulled her hair  
\- I thought it was ME to forgot everything, but it seems like you lack something too ...  
\- I'm sorry ... It was so long ...  
\- So remember this one forever bitch. When you want to please me, focus on the task. Capiche ?  
\- Yes Severus ...  
\- Go back to your job, before I change my mind.  
Snape let Rakepick hair go, and she immidately got to work on Snapes body. She kissed his chest, and began to suck his right nipple. Snape began to feel relaxed, first time in a long period.  
\- That's my girl ... Now I remember how you came to my dungeon ... You were older, but at the same time needed a real man to treat you like any real man do ...  
\- Can I say something ?  
\- Say it, but quickly.  
\- What did you like best about me back then ... and now ?  
\- I liked your hair. You know, I like gingies ... And you are a natural one, not like other bitches I had to deal with.  
\- And now ?  
\- And now I like the fact, you are still that submissive as always ... Kneel, and do your job.  
Rakepick instantly got on her knees, and unzipped Snape's pants, and began to prepare his personal wand for action. Snape felt even more relaxed, recovering the school memories. Altough not all of them were so good, there were moments worth recollecting ... Rakepick carefully used her tongue to tease Snape's wand, while he decided that he cant go off his role in this play. He grabbed Rakepick's head, and began to force his wand down her throat.  
\- HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT YOU REDHEAD WHORE ?  
Rakepick was strongly choking, but did not objected. After a few more force moves, Snape stopped, and spit at her face.  
\- I ASKED - HOW DO YOU LIKE IT ?  
\- I love it ... Please ... Hurt me ...  
\- Not yet. First undress for me. NOW !  
Rakepick quickly took off her pants and high shoes. She was standing completely naked in front of Snape, who also let go of his clothes. She was in her submissive stance, with hands behind back, looking down, legs spread. Snape reached to her lower hairy parts, and began to use the force of his wrist. Now it was Rakepick who started to feel relaxed.  
\- Oooh ... Yeah ... Please, hurt me ...  
\- Not yet you slut. First I have to get you prepared. I guess I can't be to gentle on you ...  
Snape started to get faster. Rakepick moaned, and her legs became shaky, but then Snape hit her face with his other hand.  
\- DONT YOU DARE TO MOVE BITCH ! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE RULES ?  
\- No sir ...  
\- THEN STAND STILL. FEEL THE POWER OF HOURS OF POTION MIXING !  
Snape has hit the turbo button, and Rakepick was really trying her best to stand still. She became so wet, Snape knew its a matter of seconds.  
\- Oh sir, please, can I come ? I beg you !  
\- When I say three ... You may come ... One ...  
\- Oh yeah ... Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please ...  
\- Two ...  
\- OH PLEASE LET ME !  
\- Two and half ...  
\- AAAAAH !  
\- THREE !  
Rakepick screamed loudly, and almost collapsed. Snape quickly grabbed her hair, and straightened her up.  
\- Oh thank you sir, thank you, thank you ...  
\- You will thank me the other way. Lay down on this table !  
Rakepick did what Snape asked her to, and after that he spread her legs in a very brutal way.  
\- So, what did you say, whore ? Did you wanted me to hurt you ?  
\- Yes ... Please do ! Pretty please ?  
\- Beg me bitch !  
\- I BEG YOU ! FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN, PLEASE HURT ME, LIKE A WHORE I AM !  
\- If you really want this ... I guess I can be nice to you, and hurt you ...  
Snape violently used his private wand at Rakepick body. He knew that the key to her heart is not to start slowly ... You had to be quick, brutal and use the pure force to penetrate her. This was also the reason she decided to be Curse Breaker. She wanted to experience the same with the Death Eaters. But it quickly turned out, that all those guys are so weak, and lack technique, she became dissapointed with her job, and began to kill the prisoners for fun ...  
\- Oh yeah ... I really needed it ... I really needed it ...  
\- You needed what ?  
\- I needed your big ...  
At that moment Snape stopped, got on the table, and held Rakepick throat with his foot. She was choking again, and Snape was angry.  
\- NO YOU WHORE ! YOU NEEDED ME ! DO YOU UNDERSTAND IT ?  
Rakepick waved her head, and Snape got back into the manly job. After a few minutes Snape began to be quick again, and decided to drive at the top gear. Rakepick screamed with passion. Snape was feeling her hot flames inside her.  
\- SAY IT ?  
\- WHAT ?  
\- SAY ... MY ... NAME ...  
\- SEVERUS !  
\- NO BITCH ! YOU DONT KNOW HOW THEY CALL ME ?  
\- HOW ?  
\- HALF BLOOD PRINCE !  
Saying that Snape made Rakepick come again. She was getting exhausted, but Snape was only starting. Her legs collapsed, but Snape took them up, and held near his neck. Half an hour later, the Half Blood Prince was ready to take her in his special place ...  
\- Come with me bitch ...  
Rakepick got up from the table, and tried to follow Snape, but he immidately threw her on her knees  
\- HAVE YOU FORGOT HOW ?  
\- I'm sorry ...  
\- ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES !  
Rakepick understood the message, and followed Snape into the back room on her hands and knees. Like the dog she became, without even being an animagus ...  
Arriving at the back room, Rakepick saw a giant chair. Snape sat comfortably, and pointed his wand upwards.  
\- What is this place ? What is this chair ?  
\- This, my dear pet, is a throne. Only the most nasty girls have the priviledge to sit on the throne, with me on it ...  
\- Can I sit on it too ?  
\- You are a nasty girl. I think you qualify for it.  
Rakepick grabbed the side of the throne, and sat. It was now her job, to control the tempo, while Snape gave her instructions.  
\- Slower ... now faster bitch ...  
Another hour passed by, and Rakepick followed all the Snapes instructions. Good girl. Snape felt it was getting ready to cast the spell.  
\- Yes ... yes ...  
\- You wanted me to hurt you ... Didnt you ?  
\- Yes ... please ... Hurt me, now !  
\- CRUCIATUS !  
Rakepick screamed being tortured by the unforgivable curse, but at the same time she didnt stopped the squats. You could see that this pain is actually making her feel good. After a good minute of torturing, she was ready to recieve her price. Snape threw her off his chair, and began to polish his wand. Rakepick was waiting for the things to come, while Snape was almost ready. At the right moment he screamed loudly:  
\- EXPECTO PATRONUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM !  
And something white shot from his wand, and landed straight at Rakepicks face. She was complete, and happy.  
\- Did I told you I like your patronus the most among others ?  
\- You did ... Well I hope this hasnt changed ...  
\- It hasnt. You wanna know the real reason behind me getting back to Hogwarts ?  
\- I believe that you wanted to became the DADA teacher, to piss me off ...  
\- No silly. I was so alone in the Ministry. I wanted to feel you again ... I needed it. I craved it. I lived it.  
\- ... and look how did you end up.  
They both laughed. Snape already had forgotten how to laugh, so he just threw an evil "har har har" from his throat. Rakepick and Snape got back into the potions room, and Snape seeing her naked ass bouncing, decided to spank her.  
\- And why did I deserve this ?  
\- For free.  
They laughed again.  
\- Besides ... your ass is too cute.  
\- I knew you would still like it.  
The duo began to dress up, and after they finished Rakepick approached Snape once again.  
\- What ? You want some more ?  
\- No you idiot. You threw an unforgivable curse at me. You are officially fucked !  
\- I think that the only person around here officially fucked right now is you !  
They laughed again, this time even Snape laughed a bit. Rakepick put her hand at Snapes face, and looked at him with her Shrek's cat eyes.  
\- Will we do it again some other time ? Pretty please ? I will be your good girl ...  
\- Maybe ... But enough of this nonsense right now. I have to prepare for the classes.  
\- I too have to do it. Maybe tomorrow evening ? I will be waiting at your office ... Naked ...  
\- Yeah ... And bring a jug of wine. I feel like we were too softcore today. We need something more to have real fun  
\- I hope so ... Im also counting for more !  
Rakepick has left, and after a few minutes Dumbledore appeared.  
\- Oh hey Severus. So where is my potion ?  
\- Ahh ... I'm sorry headmaster. I had other things to attend to ...  
\- And what is this ...  
Dumbledore reached and grabbed the pink women strings with the name at front "Half Blood Prince, I'm all yours". Seeing this an exclamation mark appeared above Snapes head, just like in MGS  
\- Well ... this ...  
\- Ah, dont tell me Severus. I guess it was like that - two young students had some fun in your classroom, and you had to interrupt and punish them for breaking the school rule number 134, to not fuck with other students, am I right ?  
\- What ... ahh ... Yes, certainly !  
\- I knew it. I think I should leave you by now. By the way, I thought you end up with this Half Blood Prince nonsense ?  
Dumbledore smiled and left the classroom. Snape was troubled, but at the same time he thought to himself "Well, you can still do it bro. With that bitch, or another ... You are the prince around here !"


End file.
